Disk Animals
Produced mainly for reconnaissance purposes, the Disk Animals are origami-like animals on compact discs instead of paper that Demons had used in the past. The Disk Animals can switch between their compact disc form & animal forms like origami, & can turn invisible at will. They record the noises made by Makamou & return to their master to reveal the monsters' location in the area. List & Description of the Disc Animals * Madder Hawk: One of the most used Disc Animals among the Demons. The falcon is light weight & suited for covering terrain from the air, with its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty & recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. It is also noted that among the Disc Animals, this is the only one proven to have a former animal spirit incarnation, which is bigger & flies faster. * Azure Wolf: With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush & rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty & recording time & is very durable. * Green Ape: This disk animal has the special function of video recording images & sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It is acrobatic & suited for swinging through branches in forested areas. It is very strong & delivers a power punch for attacking. Because of this, it can also guard & protect victims from danger. * Yellow Crab: Is best for recording both above & below water & is suited for travel in wet areas (beaches, swamps, etc.) or underwater. Its large pincer claw is strong enough to cut a steel cable & can turn into a drill than can bore through a concrete wall. Its durable design can withstand falling rocks or powerful water currents. It was upgraded very recently from its old design. * Orange Lion: Is capable of video recording & has a very long duty & recording time. Can travel through dense brush & rocks. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking. * Light Blue Eagle: An updated version of the Madder Hawk, it has greater duty & recording time, plus it can record videos as well. Because of its higher intelligence, it is capable of united formations with a group of Disk Animals when attacking a monster. It attacks with its sharp wings for cutting attacks in both forms. * Black Cobra: Is capable of amphibious travel & can record underwater. Because of its design its recording abilities is less than other disc animals. Is best suited for small, tight areas it can move through with its slender body. It can coil around the enemy & tightly squeeze them. Because of this it can be used as handcuffs or a rod, it also has a dangerous bite for attacking Makamou. * Celadon Frog: Can function best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly mach 1. When used in a battle underwater, this Disc Animal can slice almost anything in half within a matter of seconds. * Golden Wolf: The upgraded version of the Azure Wolf. Ancient Disc Animals Artificial creatures that were an ancestral basis for the design used for the Disc Animals. Unlike the present series counterparts, the Disc Animals used were gigantic in size, each being roughly as large as a tree. Armed Disc Animals These are stronger versions of Hibiki's Disc Animals. They come to him only when he is in Armed Form. They are all the same black and red color, unlike basic Disc Animals that are multi-colored. See Also *Disk Animals - Kamen Rider Hibiki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Collectible Devices Category:Support Robots